WATP/AIS transcript
This is a transcript of Wizard and the Princess and Adventure in Serenia. It is largely based on the Adventure In Serenia version as that game has capital and lower case letters. Transcript *You are in the village of Serenia. Around you is a desert. *There is nothing in the buildings that would interest you. *That makes no sense to me. *You are lost in the desert. *Around you is a desert. *You are in the desert. *You can't get past the rattlesnake. *You hit the snake on the head with a rock and kill it. *You hit the snake on the head with the stick and drive it away. *There is a note here. *There is a scorpion behind the rock. *His tail seems to be caught under a rock. *When you remove the rock from the snake's tail, the snake looks at you and says, "I am the King of the Snakes, and to repay you I will give you a magic word." "Hiss"." Then he leaves. *You suddenly turn into a snake! *You have changed into yourself again! *You are at the south edge of a deep chasm. There is a cottage and some woods on the other side. *You are the north edge of a deep chasm. There is a bridge spanning the chasm. *The window looks into the cottage. *You are in the one room cottage. It is almost empty except for a couple of tables. *The tables are too heavy to carry. *The window looks out into the woods. *The lion won't let you pass. *You have no way of killing a lion. *The lion isn't interested. *There is a little gnome here. *The little gnome grabs some of your things and runs away with them. *You are in the woods. *You are in the woods. There is a babbling brook here. *You are in the woods. There is a parrot sitting in a tree. *This parrot doesn't talk much. *No! that would be cruel. *When you try to catch the parrot, he flies out of the way of your hands and lands back on the branch again. *You are in the woods. There is a bank with a small crevice in it. *You couldn't fit through the small crevice. *You are in an underground tunnel. There is a small crevice going to the outside here. *You are in an underground tunnel. *You are in an underground tunnel. There is a little door here. *The door is locked from this side. *Ok. The door is unlocked. *You are in the woods. There is a very tall tree in front of you. *The tree is very tall. *Your flask is now full of water. *The hole is large enough for you to fit through. *You are inside a tree. There are stairs leading downward. There is a hole leading outside. *You are at the bottom of the stairs. There is a little door here. *The door is locked from the other side. *You are at the edge of the woods. *You see the ocean. *There is no door in the doorway. *There is an apple here. *The apple looks delicious. *There is a cracker here. *There is a locket here. *Please leave the cactus alone. *There is a hole in one cactus. *The rock is much too big *A blanket *You are hot and thirsty. You had better drink some water. *That is much better. Now your flask is empty. *There is a rattlesnake here. You had better watch out! *With what? *You can't go in that direction. *You see nothing special. *It isn't here. *That makes no sense to me. *You can't get it. *I wouldn't try it if I were you. *Are you crazy? Deaths *A scorpion behind the rock has stung you. You are dead. *The snake bites your nose and kills you. *The snake bites you. You are dead. *Would you like to play again? (Y/N) Inventory *A flask of water *A pocket knife *A loaf of bread *A large rock *An empty flask *A stick *A blanket *A note *A note *A locket *An apple Category:Transcripts